Disney Princess Movie Night
by PirateQueen890
Summary: ...Was that why Sally never introduced Percy to Disney Princess movies? One-shot


**This was written in the space of two layovers in two different airports, two different countries. My older sister, who does not like the idea of fanfiction, wrote this one with me. I think I'm starting to warm her up to the idea. Anyway, enjoy and do not take this story too seriously.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ , or _The Heroes of Olympus_. **

* * *

**BRINNNG! BRINNNG! BRINNNG!**

"Hello? This is Sally Jackson."

"Mom, I need you to do something for me."

"Percy, is that you?"

"Yes–mom, this is _important_."

"I'm _fine_ , Percy, how are you?"

"Mom–I'm in the middle of a crisis–this is no time for pleasantries."

"Did Annabeth teach you that word?"

"…Yes."

"How is Annabeth?"

" _Mooooom_."

"Fine, Percy. What's the emergency?"

"I need all the Disney Princess movies."

"What Percy? I couldn't hear you."

" _I need all the Disney Princess movies!"_

"You're risking calling all the monsters to camp for _Disney Princess movies?_ "

"Yes, mom, I told you it was an emergency."

"Percy, you call me in _the middle of the night_ when your baby sister is sleeping for– _"_

"Yes, mom, they're for her."

"…Oh."

"Have them delivered to Camp Half-Blood, Cabin Three. Thanks mom!"

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

Sally Jackson stares at the phone after her teenaged son hangs up on her.

 _All the Disney Princess movies?_

* * *

 **SIX HOURS EARLIER**

* * *

The sounds of her screams reach Percy long before Percy reaches her.

Once Percy crests the hill, he cautiously approaches the exploding child, making soothing shushing noises; holding his hands out in front of him. He carefully kneels down in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo, what's the problem?"

"I need," the small girl whimpers, "I need…"

"Go on, tell me what you need."

"…Frozen."

Percy raises his eyebrows. "Uhh, we can go to the canteen and, uh, get some ice?"

"NOOOO! I NEED FROZEN!" The girl resumes her screaming.

"Alright, alright! I'll get you this…frozen."

The girl jumps up, her previous sorrowful expression nonexistent. "Yay!"

Percy spies Annabeth climbing the hill. He waves her over urgently. "Annie, what's frozen?"

She rolls her eyes. "Look it up, Seaweed Brain." Percy turns the seal-eyes on her. "Fine. It's a Disney Princess movie released in 2013 based on Hans Christian Andersen's fairytale, 'The Snow Queen', and–"

"Thanks Annie, now let's go find Frozen!"

The little girl vibrates with excitement. "Yay! We're watching Frozen, we're watching Frozen!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes.

Percy hoists the girl onto his back. "Come on, Little Lady. We'll check the Hermes' Cabin first."

* * *

 **THREE MINUTES LATER, IN _HERMES' GLORIOUS PLUNDER STORE_**

* * *

"Sorry Perce. We're fresh out of Frozen. If you want, we can get you a copy by tomorrow evening, but all we have for now is _The Little Mermaid_."

Percy eyes on girl on his back, whose eyes begin to shimmer with tears.

" _The Little Mermaid_ sounds fun. See, it's got a mermaid in it!" The girl's lips quiver. "Come on, please? I've never seen it before. I'll watch it with you and you can show me all the best parts."

She sniffles. "Okay."

Percy breathes out a sigh of relief. "How much for the movie?"

"Twelve drachmas."

"Seriously?! I've only got seven on me now."

"I know." Travis reveals the plastic bag acting as Percy's wallet. "And really Perce, a plastic bag? Have some class."

"Well, I'd have enough money to get a real wallet if _somebody_ would stop stealing it." A big staring contest ensued. It drags on and on to over two minutes, and the little girl decides she's had enough. She tugs on Percy's hair, and he glances back at her, sighing. "Whatever. I'll pay you back later." Percy leaves the store with his new copy of _The Little Mermaid_.

"That's alright." Travis says to the disappearing Percy. "Connor's already on his way to– _ah_ – _collect_ it."

* * *

 **ONE DISNEY PRINCESS MOVIE LATER**

* * *

A content little girl walks sleepily out of the Big House, a dazed Percy following close after. Annabeth, who happened to be waiting for her boyfriend on the porch, comes up to him.

"So, Seaweed Brain, how was your first Disney Princess movie?" In response, Percy's hands grab her shoulders and he stares at her with wide eyes. Annabeth's eyebrows furrow as she asks, "Are you okay Percy?"

"No, how could I possibly be? I've lived for so long without knowing the wonders of Disney Princess movies. What sort of person am I? I feel like Ariel and I can relate so much! Sorry, Annie, but I've got some orders to place. Good night!" Percy gives her a quick kiss and takes off, leaving his majorly confused girlfriend behind.

Jason and Piper, having just returned from a romantic date, approach Annabeth, deciding that she (for probably the first time) is the safer option.

"What's up with Percy?"

"I believe I have finally cracked the case." Annabeth responds in a slightly exasperated and dazed tone. "Percy, though he is practically a grown man, is in reality a little girl inside."

"…That would explain a lot, actually."

* * *

 **A WEEK AFTER**

* * *

"Come on, Annie. We're going to watch _The Little Mermaid Two_ tonight. Join us!"

"Fine, Percy." They walk together into the tiny projector room in the Big House. Annabeth's eyes widen when she spies the rest of the Seven, plus Nico, Will, and Calypso in the room also. Percy plops down next to the little girl, whose lap was full of popcorn, pulling Annabeth down to sit beside him.

"Is everyone here?" After receiving a confirmation, Percy hits the play button. The Disney castle appears on the previously bare wall.

"So, why are all of you watching?" Annabeth whispers to the demigods whose gazes were not fixed on the movie.

"Percy dragged us into this too." Nico explains. "Something about fate and heartbreak…or something, but–"

"SHUSH!"

They stop talking. Throughout the movie, the little girl gave remarks about the best parts and other princess movies, always shushing the elder demigods when they began to speak. By the time it was over, everyone was exhausted but satisfied.

"So, I can expect everyone here next week at the same time for Frozen, right?"

Some of them begin to say otherwise (cough-Nico-cough), but with a quick look at Percy and the little girl's expressions changes their minds. They all agree (some grudgingly) to come next week for another.

…And that was how Disney Princess Movie Night began.


End file.
